Merlin, what in the bloody hell is this?
by LittleBouquetOfMerthur
Summary: A flash. Something definitely moved. Arthur squinted under the bed, ushering Merlin slightly behind him protectively. Oh God, no way... "Merlin...what," he asked, "in the bloody hell is this?" Merthur. Crackfic that somehow morphed into smut instead


Set after Season 3 Episode 2, "The Tears of Uther Pendragon".

Idea started out as a crackfic, it kinda turned into smut. Oops? Nahhh. Everyone loves a bit of smut ;)

* * *

><p>Arthur had been looking for Merlin for hours. Where the bloody hell had he gotten to this time? Didn't he <em>know<em> that Arthur required him, particularly after such a battle as that? He needed his armour fixed, boots mended, sword sharpened, bath drawn… The list was endless!

He stormed into Gaius' apartments, door slamming open and dinted armour clanking softly as his scowl deepened. Searching the cluttered main area, Arthur stopped upon hearing a scuffle coming from Merlin's quarters. _Of all the lazy gits, I swear to God Merlin I'm going to kill you if you're asleep…_

Arthur crept slowly up the wooden stairs to the slatted door separating his servant's meagre room from the physician's, wanting to ensure complete surprise and humiliation for the boy. Ever so gently, he leant an ear to the door, head cocked and alert. He peered through one of the holes in the mottled wood, and was quite entirely shocked at his findings.

Merlin was spread eagled on his dingy bed, head thrown back in pleasure and naked body wound up like a spring as his erection bobbed free, an angry, heated, lusty red. And between his smooth, pale thighs…Well. Between his thighs, something white protruded, moving back and forth at an exponentially increasing pace, thrusting into Merlin's back entrance as the boy screamed a silent howl.

_Oh Merlin, what have you done_. Arthur couldn't help the leering sneer that crossed his face, eyes darkening at the tempting sight and breeches suddenly awfully constraining. Mind begging for more, the young prince took a deep breath and once more peered through the gap.

Arthur's manservant had changed positions. He was on all fours, ass straight in the pointed right at Arthur, with a hand wrapped around his cock tugging restlessly and that white…_thing_ still pounding into him.

He nearly lost it then. Too long had it been since Arthur had felt the tight heat of the all too willing Lancelot; too long had it been since he'd felt Sir Percival's walls clench down on his member, hot, flushed flesh burning as the young prince fucked him. Too long had he lusted after Merlin, the delicate, effeminate and ethereal beauty of his manservant driving him crazy as he had to force himself to maintain control and restraint whilst being dressed and, gods be damned, _un_dressed by him. But the sight lain out before him was like a glass bauble: beautiful and tempting to pick up and play with, but with an all too real chance of shattering.

Deliciously pained in his attempts to refrain from shattering the picture before him, the thing between Merlin's legs became a blur, moving with precise movements and reducing the boy to a screaming pile of jelly. Liquid squirted from Merlin's pulsing cock, coating the bed sheets below not moments before the boy in question flopped down, rolling to his side with an arm swung over his face.

Arthur heard Merlin moan his name, pants coming out ragged in the afterglow of what was, assuredly, an intense orgasm. _He masturbated to…me?_

Unaware of his own actions so caught up in the moment was he, Arthur had opened the door and was standing there, staring with his mouth wide open, at the lewd sight in front of him. He realised all too soon that Merlin's breathing was slowing, and watched on in horror as that slender, pale arm removed itself from that beautiful face, brilliant blue eyes cracking open.

Arthur watched the groggy confusion in Merlin's eyes at the intrusion in his room morph into fully fledged mortification.

"OI! Arthur you pervert! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing sneaking in here while I'm like….like…like THAT!?"

He snapped out of his trance, the horrified and angry voice cracking through the distraction he'd found in watching a bead of sweat trickle down the pale chest towards…_ahem_.

"Er…erm…." Arthur stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "You're supposed to be doing your chores, Merlin." He winced as his voice cracked, belying his calm demeanour and revealing the lusty turmoil that lay within.

* * *

><p>Merlin, deciding that things really couldn't get any worse, just raised an eyebrow at the flustered prince. "My chores."<p>

Arthur coughed. "Yes, _Mer_lin. Your chores." The blonde averted his gaze, focussing on where he was sure he'd thrown the…_fuck_.

"Ah! Yes. My chores! I'll get right, uhm, right to them, sire." Merlin babbled, desperately trying to distract the clotpole from what would surely be a very embarrassing discovery, particularly given the circumstances of the battle just won.

Merlin went to stand up, modestly trying to cover himself as Arthur's gaze whipped back to him, roving darkly over his exposed flesh. Was that…hunger in the prince's eyes? Merlin smirked. _Go figure, the mighty Prince Arthur lusting after a commoner, his manservant at that._

Once again revisiting his resolve that the situation couldn't really get any worse for him, the boy dropped all guises of modesty and posed for the blonde prince. "See anything you like, Arthur?" he whispered huskily.

He heard the other audibly swallow. "Put some clothes on Merlin, you slut." Arthur teased, but Merlin could hear how raspy the others voice was, and see a prominent bulge tenting his tunic.

Feigning innocence, the raven smiled coyly at Arthur, running a hand across his chest and down…down…

With a growl, the prince threw away all pretences, rushing across the room and snatching up his waif-like servant in his arms. With a bruising kiss, Merlin and Arthur connected, lips moving furiously and tongues battling for dominance.

They parted, breathless, ragged pants mingling and sharing the now heated air. Merlin trailed a hand up Arthur's arm, cold metal rings chinking softly. He smirked, and promptly sat on the bed.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Arthur's voice came out in a rush, angry at the loss and hurt by the rejection.

Soothing the prince's frustration, Merlin cooed, "Strip for me Arthur."

And so he did.

* * *

><p>Arthur grinned, hurt and annoyance abolished as the dark yet pale angel perched in front of him commanded him to give a show. Slowly, ever so slowly, he tugged at the tunic and shirt of mail he wore, bringing them up and over his shoulders, tossing the offending items aside as he flexed his muscles on display. Hearing a purr, the blonde spared a glance at Merlin, now softly stroking his hardening member whilst looking on.<p>

_Gods be damned, look at what this boy does to me._

Ravishing grin once again making its presence known, Arthur hooked his thumbs in his breeches, peeling them off sensually over his thick, muscled thighs. Boots tossed off already, the blonde Adonis stood there in all his glory, muscles flexed and crystal blue eyes glittering with desire.

He pounced on top of Merlin, patience gone as the feeling of skin on skin overtook his senses. Once again Arthur leant forward in a bruising kiss, biting, licking and sucking on the others lips, tongues wrestling passionately. Kissing a trail down Merlin's alluring pale throat, Arthur sucked and bit and licked all the more, marking the boy as his own for all to see.

He'd reached down to Merlin's surprisingly toned chest, tongue laving over one pert nipple whilst his hand molested the other, when Merlin cried out and flipped their position, pinning the larger blonde down. All of a sudden, their erections brushed and both hissed out in pleasure, the unexpected sensation making thighs tense and tremble, stars bursting behind clenched eyelids.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. Being dominated by _Merlin_ of all people, the wracking pleasure of the unanticipated touch…a loud keening whine issued from his plump lips as he ground up into the man above him, seeking more pleasure, more touch, more Merlin.

* * *

><p>Merlin, of course, was all too happy to comply. He rutted down into the tanned spectacle below him, all hands, all skin, and all pleasure as the pair ground into each other furiously. In a flawless move Merlin had seen him do before in the training grounds (albeit less sexually), Arthur flipped their positions and mimicked Merlin's hold, pinning him down.<p>

With a loud crack the bed broke, keeling downwards as the forelegs of the bed frame shattered. With a giggle that neither would ever admit to, they rolled with the motion, Arthur still coming out on top as Merlin squirmed beneath him.

"Arthur…" he moaned, wanting more.

Lust flashed ever brighter in the blonde's eyes, hands running down Merlin's pale flesh to grip protruding hipbones. With small, tender circles rubbed into his delicate flesh, Merlin felt one hand grip onto his aching cock, the other circling around his waist, massaging his pert backside before coming to a stop at his still stretched entrance. Not able to take it anymore, it was his turn to whine, the resulting sound coming out filthy and igniting an animal with Arthur.

* * *

><p>With deft movements, the blonde thrust two fingers straight into Merlin's hole, apologetic for the pained wince that received but grateful that he was already somewhat stretched. His hand thrust in just so, grazing a hard bump and the boy trapped beneath him shrieked in ecstasy, writhing and moaning in his arms.<p>

"Please…Arthur…Need more…need _you_!" Merlin's pants came like music to his ears, allowing what he wanted so badly to not be prolonged any further. Using the vast amounts of pre-ejaculate that had already leaked everywhere, Arthur quickly coated his throbbing member til it was slick and heated, resting his oozing tip at Merlin's entrance.

With a glance into those beautiful eyes, Arthur saw Merlin nod, smiling through panting breaths as he tried to thrust down onto Arthur's dick himself. With a wild cry, the blonde gave in, edging himself inside the tight walls of his servant's ass.

Barely able to stand the inching pace, Arthur took calming breaths as he waited for Merlin to adjust, focussing on the twinkling of cerulean eyes filled with both pain and pleasure, a lock of raven hair plastered across high, sharp cheekbones of the palest ivory. Bruised red lips puffy and inviting, now whispering for Arthur to start moving once more.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt his prince trembling with the restraint necessary to not pound into him like a blacksmiths hammer on a fresh forged sword. The pulsing heat inside of him slowly pulled out, triggering nerves to clench and spasm at will as his sensitive entrance was abused. And then, bliss. Bliss as Arthur targeted that sweet spot <em>right there<em>, bliss as he pushed his hips up to meet the blonde's, never minding the rough wooden floor against his back. Bliss as a calloused hand wrapped around his straining cock, twisting and pumping expertly and Merlin's thighs tensed and shook from sensory overload.

Lightning seems to shoot through his groin and to all ends of his body as he came for the second time that night, screeching Arthur's name in his high against the hot lips pressed against his. Mere seconds later, obviously encouraged by his twitching, spasming and clenching walls, he felt Arthur's hot seed spurt inside him, spraying to the fast heartbeat he could both feel inside him and against his chest, coming with a guttural roar.

* * *

><p>Arthur stayed inside Merlin for a while, rolling halfway off the boy so he wouldn't be crushed. In that position, facing the far wall, he saw something move under the broken bed, but passed it off as vision flickers from that unprecedentedly intense orgasm.<p>

Smiling as Merlin run fingers through his golden hair, Arthur sighed contentedly, relaxing and pulling the boy into a hug.

A flash.

Something definitely moved.

Arthur squinted under the bed, ushering Merlin slightly behind him protectively.

_Oh God, no way._

Reaching forward, Arthur snatched the object up, blocking it from Merlin's view and attempted to school his face into a mask of calm. He turned, and tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Merlin…"

"Arthur, what is it?" the boy queried innocently, looking up at him in relaxed confusion.

"What," he asked, "in the bloody hell is this?"

Arthur held it up. It was the cut off hand from the skeletal warrior he'd killed not hours before in the battle against Cenred. It was also the white _thing_ that had been so eagerly been pounding into _his_ Merlin.

Watching the raven flush with embarrassment, Arthur roared his laughter, the sexy and tantalising image of Merlin fucking himself with it to images of him only slightly less alluring as the idea was amusing.

With a fond smile, the prince chuckled and kissed away Merlin's embarrassment, unaware of that thoughts running through Merlin's mind were plotting revenge.

* * *

><p>Tadaaa. <em>Fin<em>. Reviews would be lovely, tell me what you think xx


End file.
